Conventional latches are used to restrain the movement of one member or element with respect to another. For example, conventional door latches restrain the movement of a door with respect to a surrounding door frame. The function of such latches is to hold the door secure within the frame until the latch is released and the door is free to open. Existing latches typically have mechanical connections linking the latch to actuation elements which can be actuated by a user to release the latch. Movement of the actuation elements is transferred through the mechanical connections and will cause the latch to release. The mechanical connections can be one or more rods, cables, gears, or other suitable elements or devices.
Some latches include an electromechanical linkage for pivoting a latch between a latched and an unlatched position. Activation of such a linkage often creates noise when adjacent components engage or contact one another. Latch sound quality can enhance or detract from the overall perception of quality by an end user about the construction of the vehicle. As a result, more emphasis is being placed on the ability of the latch to absorb any noise emissions that may occur during operation and activation of a release mechanism.
Accordingly, while existing latch mechanisms are suitable, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a latch mechanism having improved sound quality noise dampening and energy absorption.